


Change.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [186]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Absolute trash please do not read kill me with spears, Coming Out, Degrading acts, I’m so sorry, Kind Of Explicit, M/M, Modelling, Pride Flags, closet, everyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: I’m so sorry this is trash I’m not even going to dignify it with a summary just leave it be and let it be proof that I did write a prompt for July 1st, I just hate it.





	Change.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary says it all.
> 
> Also KILL ME. 
> 
> I really hated writing this one. I’m not good with this sort of subject matter and I didn’t really know what to write? My writer’s block has been horrendous lately...
> 
> Keep your expectations low reader(s). This is one of my worst.

“Hey, so, what’re you doing after school tonight? Me and the guys were thinking of going to Rob’s to play COD and we’d love for you to join us.” Bill asked his best friend as they walked down the hall. Maurice sighed and shook his head.

“Sorry, But I have work tonight. Maybe later?” The blond huffed with a frown, raking Maurice aback. Was Bill really going to be that stubborn?

“You say that every night now! Seriously, what kind of work are you even doing?” Immediately the brunet’s blood ran cold. He couldn’t tell anyone, even his best friend, but he didn’t want to lie to him either. Eventually he would be forced to choose between the two. His dignity, or his friends. It was difficult, especially since both options would probably lead to him losing them.

“I-I can’t tell you. You know that. But I’m not lying, really! It’s just... a secret. That’s all.” Bill just sighed.

“Yeah. A secret,” he turned and started walking up the hall in the opposite direction to the exit where they’d been heading to walk home together, “I’ll see you around Rice.” His voice was subdued, almost sad.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Maurice protested, moving to go after him. The crowd soon sucked him up, however, and he was quickly jostled out of the door and into the autumn air. 

*

“Hey Rice. You ready?” Maurice’s manager, Daniel, asked with a smile from his seat at the camera. Maurice returned it weakly, feeling dizzy. The first steps into the studio were always the hardest, followed by the first camera flash. He was just glad he didn’t have to show his face.

“Are you shooting today?” He ignored Dan’s question and moved towards the closet to rifle through the capes. They had so many at the studio, from galaxy patterns to pride flags, and he loved trying them on if not wearing them for photoshoots. The other costumes on the rack didn’t matter however.

“Yup!” Dan replied from behind him, snapping him out of his cape-induced fantasies, “I was gonna let Meg do it, but tonight’s pretty important so I thought I might as well. It’s more fun than it looks y’know.” At that, Rice tilted his head in Dan’s direction whilst simultaneously drawing out a long, silver-lined cape the colour of rubies.

“Hm? What’s so important?” Suddenly Dan became fidgety, raising Maurice’s suspicions. He slowly pulled the cape around himself with a rush of self-consciousness.

“Well... I wanted to ask you earlier, but... We wanna put you up front this time round.” Maurice’s blood ran cold.

“What?! I can’t do that!” He exclaimed, panic settling in his veins. ‘Going up front’ was their magazine’s way of describing a model who went on the front cover. Had this been any other magazine, Maurice wouldn’t have minded. But this particular magazine, and his job, weren’t exactly things anyone else could know about. It was fine to be on page 15, or 35, or 12, but the _front cover_? People might see him! His family, or his friends, or-someone he knew!

Okay, they probably wouldn’t to be honest. His family were all homophobes, and although he didn’t know where his parents stood on the issue he assumed they felt the same. As for his friends, he was pretty sure they wouldn’t pick up a gay softcore magazine for no reason. They were all straight after all. But still... Someone else, someone who did have a reason to read that magazine... What if they saw him, recognised him, and told the people whose opinions he cared about? It’d be disastrous.

“Why not? Being up front at your age and with your experience is an honour. Oh, and your face won’t be shown of course. I know how nervous you are about being recognised.” Dan teased with a wink. Maurice huffed, too worried to be amused.

“It isn’t funny, Dan. You know I’m still at the back of the closet.” At that, Dan nodded calmly. Maurice knew he’d understand. He had been in the same situation before, after all.

“Yeah. I know. That’s why we’re going to so much effort to keep you from being seen. But won’t you at least consider it? You’re literally the perfect candidate for a front cover model. Attractive, charismatic, the _perfect_ body shape-“

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere. And I’m not perfect. So what’s the real reason?” The brunet clenched the fabric of his cape tightly. Dan sighed, having the decency to look at least a little sheepish.

“Everyone else dropped out last minute. We need a new issue by tomorrow, and we have no front cover models,” He looked into Rice’s eyes with an odd sincerity, “Please, Rice. You know I won’t make you, but if you don’t I’ll have to do it myself and you’ll be shooting it.” 

“That sounds like you’re making me,” He said stiffly, knowing it was a joke but not seeing the humour in it. But then another, more pressing thought came to mind, “How much are you paying?” Dan’s eyes lit up, and Maurice knew he was actually going to be bribed into it. Great. As if the job wasn’t degrading enough...

“Double- no, triple the usual. If you get a good shot.” The manager smirked, business face at the ready.

“And if I don’t?” 

“You will.” Shit. That was a lot of money. And it wasn’t like he could just leave it and go get another job. His family needed it... With a long, resigned sigh, he nodded. And he hated himself for it.

“Okay. Fine. You win.” Dan’s shit-eating grin made him want to double back, but Maurice really, _really_ needed the cash. He was already surviving on leftovers and as much of Bill’s lunch he could beg for, and his siblings and parents weren’t doing much better.

Within two minutes, Maurice found himself standing on a white sheet with another one behind him. The blinding lights were nowhere near as uncomfortable as having the camera so close to his dick. Well, at least he didn’t have to do the shoot naked. The guys on page 8 did, but the entire staff had insisted several times he didn’t have to (he never asked). He tried to stand tall and assertive, which was fairly difficult with so few clothes on. It wasn’t too bad though. At least he got the cape.

Dan put him in several different poses before deciding on a good one. Maurice was made to take off his red cape and put on one of the pride flags instead, which he held by one edge in his teeth so it draped over his chest and out of shot. He winced as the camera flashed a few times, then dropped the flag with a gasp of relief. He’d never had a good gag reflex. For a moment Dan was silent, flicking through the photos and making non-commital noises before he looked up at the brunet and smiled.

“Okay, I think we’re done here! Thanks again for agreeing to do this. You’re a lifesaver! And as usual, everything turned out great.” Maurice returned the smile again, as was customary, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“My face won’t be in it.” It wasn’t a question. Dan nodded affirmatively.

“Of course not. You have my word.” 

And with that, Maurice got dressed and was carted out the door with a cheque containing half his salary. As usual. Once they’d gotten what they wanted, he didn’t get treated the same way. It was sort of weird working in a job like that. You sort of knew it was going to be humiliating, but at the same time it was so much worse than you expected... and so much better too.

He didn’t know what to think of it.

It was dark by the time Maurice returned home. He slipped in through the back of his family’s council flat (fortunately on the ground floor), laid on his portion of the mattress he shared with his brothers (being careful not to disturb them) and fell into a restless sleep.

Every day was like that. He wanted changed. They all did.

*

_Two days later_

Someone was watching him.

That was the first thought which crossed Maurice’s mind as he walked down the corridor towards the exit to the school. Bill wasn’t with him for once, as he was off with their other friends instead. But still, someone was watching him. Immediately all kinds of worries flooded his mind. He’d checked the magazine yesterday- his face wasn’t on it! But what if someone recognised him anyway? What if he’d been looking at the wrong one? What if they made another version which _did_ have his face? What if- what if-

A tap on the shoulder, and he almost screamed. But when he turned around, it was just Roger. Roger was a pretty strange guy in Maurice’s opinion. He rarely spoke, never seemed to be there yet still got the best grades out of everyone, and was usually seen doing taxidermy at lunch break. Even his appearance was strange. He looked sort of ethereal, with a pale complexion that contrasted enormously with his jet black, messy hair and deep brown eyes. If he wasn’t so obviously straight (according to Maurice, everyone who wasn’t him and hadn’t told him otherwise was obviously straight- did that make him a homophobe? He had no idea), Maurice might have been into him.

“Oh, hey Rodge. What’s-“

“Rainbow.” Roger’s face was dashed with red- another colour to contrast what was already there: this time the red clashed with the blue/purple of the bags under his eyes. His words (word, actually) were cryptic, yet still made Maurice anxious. What could he possibly mean by ‘rainbow’? 

A lot. He could mean a lot.

“Um, yeah. They’re pretty, right? Richard of York gave battle in vain and all that. Colours. Rain. Sunlight. Rainbows.” The corridor around them had emptied, and Maurice was suddenly more than aware of how alone they were. It was terrifying. Roger glanced around furtively before leaning closer.

“Stop being an idiot. I meant the rainbow you were looking at yesterday.” Hold on, _what_?

“I don’t know what you’re-“ Roger’s blush had intensified. Was he... embarrassed? Angry? Aroused? It was kinda hard to tell with him.

“Yes you do. I-it’s a magazine. This week’s issue’s front cover has a rainbow on it. And you were looking at it.” Oh. _Oh_. _OH_.

“Ah, that wasn’t- it’s not what-“ Panic took over and Maurice briefly considered running before realising that would make things even worse. The only good thing was that Roger looked kind of terrified too, like he hadn’t really planned out this conversation whatsoever. Considering the way it had started, he totally hadn’t.

“I like him,” Maurice was so confused by this point. Was Roger confronting him or trying to bond with him? ...Both? Before he could ask, the noirette (finally) elaborated, “The guy with the rainbow, I mean. He’s been in quite a few issues so far. Always wearing capes. He seems kind of insane.” That was the boldest thing Maurice had ever heard someone say. First, admitting to liking _him_ of all people (unintentionally, but whatever), then simultaneously coming out and admitting he had bought ‘quite a few’ issues of the magazine? It was so... brave? Maurice was so frazzled by the evening’s events that he didn’t really know what to say.

Then his mouth spoke for him, “The capes are pretty cool I guess.” Roger gave him a long, intense stare for his trouble. Wonderful. Was he always so _gorgeous_? Probably.

“Yeah. They are.” The noirette finally answered in a low whisper, looking strangely shy. For a moment more they both stared at each before awkwardly mumbling excuses and wandering off in the wrong directions.

*

And so, the most awkward, strange and exciting (?) period of Maurice’s life began. 

Change.

 

Plot of this- Rice’s family are low on money and he couldn’t get a job elsewhere, so he works as an underwear model for a gay fashion magazine. Some of the profit goes to gay charities, but he gets a cut and it’s enough to get by. He’s in the closet, so he hides this from everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry you had to read that absolute trash. 
> 
> Can you tell I hate this oneshot? I can.
> 
> Okay- explanation time! Why did I write this at all? Because of the prompt.
> 
> Prompt- First word that comes to your mind when you think- minipizzas in a fat fridge. Google it, and write a fanfic on the first image that comes up.
> 
> The word I thought of was ‘bulge’. Seriously. I suck. ~~succ~~. I googled it and got all these pictures of men’s underwear which came with pads to make their dicks look bigger, and I ended up with this shitty oneshot idea. So there you go. I’m sorry. I’m never doing this again.
> 
> But kudos to past me for the prompt (no pun intended)! I like the idea of writing based on a Google image search of your thoughts- maybe...
> 
> Original Number- 211.
> 
> Read ‘Retribution’ on ff.net. It’s by CircadianLily, and it’s a much better LotF fanfiction than this one. I also like ‘Beating Heart’, which is Ralmon and I don’t know the author sorry. 
> 
> Can you tell I don’t spend nearly enough time on AO3? I can.


End file.
